Resident Evil: The Nightmare Legacy
by Chris Redfield0320
Summary: Chris Redfield on a new adventure...an incomplete movie script...looking for suggestions RR please


**Note To Readers:** This script is incomplete, you may notice similarities between film, game and story-novels of the Resident Evil series...this is **INTENDED**. You may also notice discrpencies in character name and time/place of events from the actual Resident Evil storyline. This is unavoidable as my ideas coincide with the actual timeline of events, so don't get distressed if you notice that the times are messed up, or that people have names that wouldn't make sense with the actual storyline of the game/book/moive as this is all subject to change. I am trying to make a movie that would incorporate all the story lines so that unexperienced gamers could get the full-effect that full-time zombie heads have enjoyed for so long. Alot of this is my own material though...so please Read and Review, and yes I know this belongs on FanFiction but my computer won't let me go there so don't give me a hard time. If after reading this you feel like you have an idea of where to continue on in the script let me know as I am experiencing serious writer's block.

Also, any of the text in **boldface** or _(parenthesized italics) _is set-direction, and/or my attempt to make each scene easier to visualize...

Thanks--Chris

Resident Evil: The Nightmare Legacy

**Scene 1**

**We enter into a dark room, no light other then a bright computer screen. The background is black, and we see the outline of a man sitting in a chair in front of the computer, we listen in from behind him. **

**Trent**: hmmm….lets see here…

**clicks a file, opens, and we see countless documents each named as a different person **

**Trent**: Alright….Redfield, ah yes, Christopher Jacob Redfield. Are you what we're looking for?

**We hear him double click and a bright white document opens, he prints it, and all we can see on the screen is a picture of a man, mid to late teens, early twenties, as well as a ton of other undecipherable information **

**Trent**: Very good Mr. Redfield, you may just be what we're looking for after all!

**Walks away from the computer, leaving the freshly printed document on his desk, we zoom in on the picture and fade into the opening credits **

**Scene II**

**We fade in on the real Chris Redfield, standing on a balcony looking over what seems to be a small quaint shopping district, he is thinking to himself **

**Chris**: _(inner monologue)_ So this is the incredible Legacy Village, eh? Umbrella really outdid themselves this time! I mean Raccoon was nice and all, but this is the epitome of All-American…I think I'm gunna hurl. Claire would like this place though, lots of shopping. _(chuckles out loud to himself)_

**His cell phone rings **

**Chris**: _(out loud)_ Um yes, hi, how are you….yah, I'm fine…..no my plane got in alright, yah I found a place to stay….yah….Well I was kind of hopin…sure 4 o'clock is fine, bye. _(sighs to himself)_ They just can't cut a guy a break.

**He turns and begins to walk away, we see a man in a leather jacket, with leather gloves get up from a table behind him and begin to follow him. Chris walks for about 25 feet, constantly looking over his shoulder as this man tries to covertly follow him. **

**Chris: **_(after looking back)_ Freeze! _(pulls out gun)_ Police! Get your hands above your head! Now!

**The man stops in his tracks and put his hands up removing his hat, we hear his voice as people scatter **

**Man**: I'm sorry, but I must ask, is this how you greet your employer?

**Chris**: Excuse me?

**Man**: Congratulations, you've passed test one; welcome to Umbrella, you didn't think we were going to hire you based on looks alone now did you? _(laughs to himself)_ Now if you'll follow me…

**Chris**: Listen, buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not following you anywhere, now keep your hands above your head or I will shoot you!

**Man**: _(sighs)_ I was hoping it wouldn't come to this

**We see him make a hand signal and almost instantly a black car pulls up and two men in suits come out to force Chris into the car. The man motions for him to enter the car and he does**

**Man**: _(while entering car)_ it's alright folks, please go back to your daily activities, nothing to see here just regular precautionary procedure.

**Scene III**

**We are in a car now, Chris is squeezed between the two men in suits as the man sits behind the wheel **

**Man**: So Mr. Redfield, I apologize for the rather rough matter in which we had to "apprehend" you, but both I and Umbrella Inc. are not much for subtleties, so I will get straight to business. First off, welcome to Legacy Village, America's most prestigious living facility. I'm sure you will find it quite similar, in many ways, to your old home back in Raccoon. You can call me Mr. Green, I head up Umbrella's security department. If they have security issues, I supply them with a solution. Your 4 o'clock appointment has been re-scheduled for noon, we will be arriving shortly.

**From outside the car we seem them drive around the shopping district of the quaint Legacy Village, as they pull down a drive towards a large black office building, We then switch scenes, as they pull around a bend we notice they are in a large business area with large buildings all around, as they approach the "Lakepoint Building", they slow down **

**Chris**: _(while exiting the car)_ So, Mr. Green, where do I go from here?

**The car door shuts in his face, and the car drives away **

**Chris**: So much for the welcoming committee.

**Scene IV**

**Chris slowly approaches the door of the large building, and through the glass we can see a lobby with marble flooring and large glass window-walls. There is a man in a white t-shirt and jeans sitting at the front door with a small basket **

**Chris**: Um, Hi…my name is Chris Redfield; I'm here for the security position….

**Guard**: Wow, really? Let me ask you something…

**Chris**: What?

**Guard**: Biogenetics or Personnel?

**Chris**: What?

**Guard**: I've been working Personnel for two years, and I really could use the promotion. I hear the guys in Biogenetics are getting paid twice what I'm making, just to watch some stupid science projects, so I hope they aren't just giving it away to some newbie….no offense or nuthin'….anyway, are you carrying any type of firearm or other potentially violent paraphernalia?

**Chris**: Just my 9mm Beretta, it was a standard issue back in Raccoon, my dad bought it for me and had it inscribed…I'm kinda sentimental about not having it on me….if you don't mind.

**Guard**: Sorry, but you're going to have to check it here; you can have it back once you leave.

**Chris checks his gun in at the door, and enters the building, there is a lady in a dress-suit standing next to what seems to be a directory of rooms in the building **

**Woman**: Welcome to Umbrella Inc. Legacy Village Headquarters. Where may I direct you to sir?

**Chris**: I'm here for the security position interview…

**Woman**: Will that be Biogene….

**A man in suit and tie comes walking out of the elevator briskly, and grabs Chris on the shoulder leading him down a hall, interrupting the directory lady. At this point we don't realize that it is Trent, the man from the beginning of the film. **

**Trent**: Don't mind her, she's new…where ya looking to go?

**Chris**: _(startled, but walking a brisk pace)_ I'm looking for the security interview room….but I'm not sure which. The last two people I talked to said there was a Biogenetics and a Personnel security department and I don't know which one I—

**Trent**: _(laughs nervously, cutting him off)_ Don't get confused so early in on the job, they are just tryin' to frazzle you up a bit. If there's one thing you'll learn here, its believe half of what you see, and _(stresses)_ none of what you hear. Listen the room you're looking for is right down the stairs here and it'll be the first door on your left ….good luck buddy.

**Chris**: Um, thanks…I didn't catch your name….

**Trent**: That's because I didn't give it, keep your chin up kid, I'm sure we'll be meeting again much sooner then you think

**The man runs off as Chris heads down the stairs to the appropriate door **

**Scene V**

**Chris is walking down a carpeted, narrow hallway with white doors on each side of him, all of which are unlabeled **

**Chris**: Geez, how do they expect a guy to find where he's going in this place?

**As he walks through the hall, we see him from the security camera. A little red light blinks in the bottom corner of the camera. A beep is audible enough that it catches Chris off guard **

**Chris**: What was that?

**As he walks past a door, it opens behind him. Someone speaks from inside. **

**Interviewer**: Hello? Is someone there? Please come in.

**Chris**: _(stumbling backwards)_ Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to open the door, must've brushed it by accident. My name is Chri—

**Interviewer**: Christopher Redfield? _(shuffles through papers)_ I didn't realize they rescheduled your appointment. Please, sit.

**Chris sits and begins to look around the office, other then the fact that it is in shambles there is no sign of particulars, the walls are blank, there is a desk, a chair, and a file cabinet. Nothing could define this office from anything else in the building. **

**Interviewer**: So, Mr. Redfield, I see from your credentials that you are an ex-S.T.A.R.S member of the Raccoon City Police Department. Quite a soldier you were, until you were discharged, care to share why?

**Chris**: My ranking officers claimed I was suffering from temporary insanity. There was a strange cannibal virus spreading around the forest surrounding Raccoon. I began to investigate it with my team, and as soon as I got a breakthrough, it all came crashing down. I believe these people were being turned into zom—

**Before Chris can utter another word, 2 men dress in white lab coats with clipboards come rushing in. They show the man behind the desk the message on the clipboards, exchange hushed words then exit **

**Interviewer**: If you'll excuse me a moment….

**Picks up phone, presses a button **

**Interviewer**: Yes, it seems as though a subject has compromised a test on level 6, contact Ark….** looks at Chris **"you-know-who" and have him take care of the issue, I'll be there momentarily, thank you. **Looks back at Chris, hangs up phone **I apologize for being so rude…I will run this by my team and contact you accordingly. You've seem to have found your way here successfully and I must return to work so you can see yourself out. Good day sir.

**Interviewer gets up and leaves in a haste, pushing Chris out the door and shutting it behind him. They head in separate directions, and we cross fade to Chris just opening the door to his new apartment and sitting down **

**Scene VI**

**Chris walks into his new apartment and takes off his coat and ball cap, he puts his pistol on the kitchen table, discharging the clip and sticking it in his back pocket. He gets a beer, sits in front of the TV, turns it on, and then removes a thick manila folder from under his chair. **

**Chris:** _sighs _Let's see here…

**We look over his shoulder into the now open file and see him spreading news paper clippings all titled _"Raccoon City Times"_ over the table in front of him, we also see dossiers, and other cop research items. There is a similar theme to all of them, they all seem to have cannibal murder related titles **

**Chris:** I was so close to figuring this out, I mean imagine….fucking ZOMBIES! That would've been the key in this case; we could have finally traced it back to Umbrella and finished the job.

**When he finishes speaking, a commercial for the Umbrella Pharmaceutical Company, they are previewing to the public their newest biotech breakthrough called Regenerate, their slogan "Our Business Is Life Itself". Once the commercial ends the phone rings. **

**Chris:** _(on the phone)_ Hello? Oh, hi Jill—_(sounding rather preoccupied)_ yea, how's Barry doing? That's great!...Me? I'm, um, doing some paperwork…yea for the new "job". I know, I know…its sucks, but if we are going to dig up any dirt to bring Umbrella down, then one of us has to be on the inside. So you guys just lay low for a little while longer and we'll keep in touch. No more phone calls because my line may be bugged. Jill, listen I just got a beep, let me call you back.

**He switches lines; we can now here the person on the other end of the phone as well **

**Chris:** Hello?

**Caller:** Mr. Redfield? I'm calling in regards to your interview earlier this afternoon.

**Chris:** Oh, thank you, how did it—

**Caller:** _(very blatant, in a huge hurry)_ We have decided it best that you take a position in one of our overseas headquarters, we feel your services will be in much higher demand there then they are here. You will leave for Belgium at 1 p.m. tomorrow; you will find a plane ticket, passport, and all other necessary documentation in an envelope in your mail tomorrow morning. A limo will be at your house at noon to take you to the airport. Thank you and we hope you do great things for us.

**Chris:** Wait…BELGIUM? Wha—

**We hear the other line go dead **

**Chris:** Jesus fucking Christ! They don't even care what I have to say about this…guess I'll let Jill and the others know in the morning, it's getting late, and I have a long flight tomorrow I s'pose.

**We fade out as he is cleaning up the paperwork on the table, and fade in on a group of men standing outside a laboratory window, the view we have goes from a black and white security camera to a color angled view. **

**Scene VII**

**There are 3 men, two of them are in white lab coats, one of them is in a black business suit, they are looking through a glass window at what seems to be a holding cell area. Inside the window we see a man in ragged clothes that looks rather sickly and disheveled crouched down on the ground with his rear in the air, he seems to be crouched over what looks like the legs of a security guard. **

**Scientist 1:** As you can see, patient number 276 escaped this afternoon, we contained him in this room and decided it was an opportunity in disguise to send in a human combatant and test its ability to fend for itself.

**Scientist 2:** Yes, we sent in one of our astounding Umbrella Security Personnel, a Mr. Jonathan Green, I believe, and just as we hypothesized, gunfire and physical contact did not even faze the subject. However, when he reached Green, he exhibited the same cannibalistic behavior as all the other test subjects before him.

**Arklae**: So what you are saying is, it turns them into zombies….

**Scientist 1:** Well not exactly, there is a much more scien—

**Arklae:** _(removing pistol from holster)_ Stop talking, maybe you should try telling me something I don't already know! They feel no pain, are virtually unstoppable, and eat human flesh…they are fucking zombies…we already know this. The boys back at HQ aren't gunna be shocked when I tell them stuff they already know. So what is the big news here? We didn't have an opportunity to monitor the Mountain Facility after it went under and all of Wesker's research was destroyed by the explosions at the Mansion. Have we discovered how transferable this T-Virus crap is?

**Scientist 2:** Yes, in several of our tests we realized that it is transferable in both vapor, liquid, and solid forms, there may be a possibility that an uninfected individual can become infected if in contact with an infected one, and that any organism is subject to its affects, plant, mammal, or insect, but we have no substantial proof to make that claim. As you said, the Raccoon city case was destroyed so significantly that we were never able to test there.

**Scientist 1:** As you already know it seems to make them act upon their most basic instinct…to feed. They will do anything to pursue the smell of fresh meat, and because they are oblivious to pain, they have very little trouble in succeeding to reach their goal.

**Arklae: **Is there anyway tokill it? Other then destroying Legacy Village _(laughs to himself)_ I don't think the boys back home want to be blowing up any more of their facilities.

**Scientist 1:** Only one way we know of, setting it on fire. Though sever cranial damage seems to be another option at this point, all other ways will require heavy experimentation before we have a chance to verify their effectiveness.

**We slowly fade back into the security camera view, then into a dark security room where we can see them talking on the monitor, we see a red lit button glowing on a keyboard. Suddenly there is a voice. **

**Trent:** Well why don't we start that experiment now….eh, boys?

**We see his hand reaching out and pushing the red button, we see empty shots of holding cell hallways as we hear the doors unlock and they slowly are opened by the infected inhabitants. We return to the three men in the room as the power goes out and they are enveloped in a red back-up power emergency light **

**Arklay: **What is going on? I didn't authorize a full system shutdown!

**Scientist 1:** _(going to safety door, which is now locked because power is down, looking into security camera)_ Someone please, help! We are trapped, help!

**We hear a shuffling, groaning, gurgling noise from behind them as a door opens up and the zombie in the room starts shuffling towards them **

**Arklae: **Shit! Oh fuck! What are we supposed to do! _(he begins opening fire either missing completely or only hitting a leg or arm)_

**Scientist 2: **_(backing away as it stumbles towards him)_ Help! No! Get Away! AAAAH—

**He falls to the ground as the zombie bites into him. We hear flesh tearing and wet chomping noises as the man chokes to death because the zombie has bitten a hole in his throat. It gets up and turns on the other scientist and Arklay **

**Arklae: **_(to himself)_ Head shots! Take this you Halloween piece of shit! _(shoots it in the head)_

**The zombie slumps to the floor in a pile over itself, and dies **

**Arklae**: Hah! Just like in the movies…quick you know the code, get this door open and we'll run to the surface, if we get there quick enough we can take a helicopter out of here and call in a containment team to fix this before it hits the surface. It can't possibly be that bad yet. How many tests were we running up until today?

**Scientist 1:** _(flipping through book)_ I'm not 100 sure, but at least 500 human subjects, 450 animal subjects, and countless insect and plant tests.

**Arklae:** Shit – Alright, it still can't have gotten out of control yet, we have time.

**The scientist runs to the door and starts' punching in a code as Arklae goes to look at the now dead scientist and zombie **

**Scientist 1:** Here we go—

**The door opens as we see a ton of zombie arms reaching out, loud groaning coming from the hall it opens to. The other scientist is pulled inside screaming as the door shuts behind him **

**Arklae**: Shit! How the hell am I supposed to get out of here now?

**He takes a book labeled "codes" off of the dead scientist **

**Arklae:** Ahh, yes! This is good. _(runs off in a different direction)_

**As Arklae runs off we go inside the white room where the guard is lying bloody with bites all over him. We go over his face, his eyes shut…then suddenly they open, and we hear him let loose a loud groaning noise. Blackout **

**Scene VIII**

**Flash. Chris jolts upright in bed, sweat on his brow, his body half covered in a blanket. We hear the same droning groan on the radio, but it is now the end of a song, and Chris looks at his clock radio to see it is now 11:30am, and he still hasn't packed **

**Chris:** _(climbing out of bed) _Shit! I still haven't gotten used to this damn Mountain Time. 30min to pack, get washed and changed, then on a plane to Belgium to start a new career. _(looking in mirror)_ You can't let this cannibal shit keep you up anymore man, these nightmares will kill you.

**Chris goes into the bathroom, we then cut scene to a man walking down the hallway outside his apartment dropping a large envelope next to his door. Chris opens the door, now fully dressed with a large, stuffed duffle bag at his side, and his gun tucked in his pants. **

**Chris:** Ok, all the necessary paperwork, I'll just open this in the limo.

**He runs down the stairs of the apartment building, and gets outside to see that Umbrella has obviously cheap skated him, there is no limo, but there is a 4 seater car, with a man in a suit standing next to it **

**Man:** You Redfield?

**Chris: **Yea

**Man:** Get in, you're late

**They drive for a little, then as they pass under a highway bridge, the car slows to a stop and a man in a trench coat and sunglasses sits down next to Chris in the back seat **

**Chris: **What the hell? Buddy this is my ride, get your own!

**Trent:** And to think, it was just yesterday that I was calling you "buddy"!

**Chris:** Wait a minute; you are the guy from the elevator in the lobby yesterday. Are you some kind of Umbrella spy? They told me to go to Belgium _(staggering speech) _I mean it wasn't my choice or anything I –

**Trent:** Breathe Chris, breathe. Lets just say I'm about to become your new best friend. Of course the key rule of being a best friend, is knowing how to share. So for starters why don't you open up that duffel bag and share with me what you know about this cannibal virus?

**Chris:** Hold up, first off I don't know who you are, or why you think I know about what you're talking about. You are kidnapping a policeman here and that's a federal felo—

**Trent:** _(cutting him off abruptly)_ My name is Trent, anything other then that is circumstantial. I see you will need a slight bit more convincing then I originally had planned. Take a look at this _(reaches inside of trench coat)_

**Chris grabs for his pistol planning getting his gun before Trent can pull his weapon **

**Trent:** Whoa cowboy _(laughs to himself)_ I'm not grabbing a weapon, trust me. _(pulls out small vial of blue liquid)_ Do you know what this is?

**Chris:** Looks like a bottle of that Regenerate stuff that Umbrella is planning on releasing for their beauty pharmaceuticals or some bullshit like that.

**Trent: **Bullshit indeed Mr. Redfield. This is a viral contaminant known as the T or Tyrant Virus. It does in fact have a regenerating effect on both human, animal and plant cells, but what it is really used for is far more terrifying then what your grandmother would look like without it _(laughs to himself yet again)_

**Chris:** I don't know why I'm listening to this, but go on.

**Trent:** Umbrella Pharmaceuticals is a two-faced company. The face in which it shows to the public is that of a happy drug, and home based chemical product supply and Research Company. The face that remains shrouded to the public is that of its Biotechnological research and development on B.O.W or Bio-Organic Weapons for the world powers. The money they have made from these ventures is what funded the creation of your beloved Raccoon City, and the presently quaint Legacy Village. Are you following me thus far?

**Chris: **_(looking astonished)_ I don't get it, you work for Umbrella, and you're telling this to a foreign affairs security guard for what reason?

**Trent:**_(slightly more irritated than before) _If you could find it in yourself to be slightly more cooperative, and wouldn't mind opening up that duffel bag and showing me the file I know you have it in there, then maybe this will make more sense.

**Chris:** Fine, let me find it. _(shuffles through bag removes folder, then opens it)_

**Trent:** Ah, now we are getting somewhere. Here _(hands Chris the vial)_ hold this for a second, but be careful, if you drop it you'll kill us all.

**Chris holds onto the vial and Trent reaches in his coat once again pulling out a file almost 2x as thick as Chris's **

**Trent:** Here we are, in case you may be missing pertinent information. Now let's see what we've got. _(looks back and forth from his info to Chris's and sorts things out of each)_

**Chris:** Well?

**Trent:** Item number one, these papers, all run by Umbrella in Raccoon identify the problem as a cannibalistic cult, not true. The T-Virus was being developed in a laboratory staged as a mansion in the mountains. This laboratory was run by none other then the original Umbrella founders. Unfortunately, as you well know, there was a malfunction there and the test subject all escaped. They were unfamiliar with how to deal with such a dilemma and just closed the laboratory allowing it to become overrun with—

**Chris: **Zombies….don't remind me.

**Trent:** Yes, zombies, they broke through the woods and attacked outlying citizens of the city. You were fired because after your infiltration of that infested lab you knew to much, not to little my friend. After your team was disassembled, and your little Anti-Umbrella team left town, Raccoon City was overrun by the undead and it had to be destroyed. But that is why you are hear, and that is also why I have had our driver turn around and head back for legacy village.

**Chris: **_(shocked by both the Raccoon news and Trent's news)_ Anti-Umbrella team? Wait, turning around? No no no no no, I have a _job_ in Belgium to take, and I, um _(pause)_ need the money. Hey who are these three people? _(picks picture out of trent's file)_

**Trent:** _(snatches picture and closes file, placing the picture in his pocket)_ Never mind that and never mind your Belgian job. That was all a hoax created by myself and a few good friends if I may call them that. This isn't a time to play games or lie Chris.

**Chris:** Okay, okay. How did you know about us though?

**Trent**: Do you remember Ms.Valentine telling you about a mysterious man that shared with her some valuable information before the accident at the mountain facility?

**Chris:** You? Jill told me that someone gave her a bunch of important information before we left, but she never got a name or anything.

**Trent: **Yes, me, I have been helping your team since day one. Now do you trust me when I tell you that Umbrella has no intentions of calling you back? You were brought here as a potential hit, you knew too much. Which is why I brought you here, you see Umbrella is tampering with human life, playing god if you will, taking the lives of the innocent in the name of development, and they **need** to be stopped. They are _(pause)_however _(starts off very slowly, almost uncomfortable to admit it)_my employer and therefore I cannot get directly involved. I am taking you back to legacy village with a mission for you. Before I continue you must agree…

**Chris: **I knew it! Those Umbrella sons-of-bitches need to be shot right square in the skull for what they are doing. Too many innocent lives have been lost in their "research and development." Tell me what I have to do.

**We cut to an empty, at night walkthrough of the outskirts of legacy village. Smoke is coming out of the sewers, and it is totally abandoned except for the zombies who roam the streets. Trent begins a voiceover. **

**Trent:** Underneath the glamour and gleam of Legacy Village is a laboratory that Umbrella uses to do research. Very similar, in fact, to the laboratory in the Raccoon mountains. The only way to access it is to go through one of their main buildings. The buildings are mazes and are full of puzzles, so I have made you a map along with some clues as to how to solve them. The creatures and zombies have already broken loose and infested not only the streets of Legacy but the lab as well; you will find ammo on guards throughout the compound, use it wisely. Umbrella has codes to their important funding partners and bank accounts as well as lock codes and procedures for all their secret labs across the world. **Cut to inside the laboratory, we see the scientist who was pulled into the hall, in tattered bloody clothes walking as one of the undead **These 2 identical code books were given to their 2 head scientists, one of which is believed destroyed and the scientist dead. **Show other scientist dead on the floor **the other scientist met the same demise, but his code book is in the hands of a man you've met before, **Cut to Arklae shooting another zombie in the head with the book in the other hand, he begins to run **Richard W. Arklae. Arklae needs to give up that book! If you can get to it, we can move in and retain Arklae to further question him. After receiving the book, you are to detonate the entire Legacy Village complex, and hopefully escaping unharmed, bring it to me. **Cut back to Trent and Chris in the car as it rolls to a stop **

**Chris:** So I'm your little delivery boy? I don't get it, why would they give such important codes to 2 scientists, and to this Arklae guy?

**Trent:** I can explain that to you rather easily. _(pauses as a wicked smile runs across his face)_ Do you remember Capt. Albert Wesker?

**Chris:** You mean that fucking backstabber that was supposed to be my captain?

**Trent:** Ah, good. Well as you know he was working for us as well. But not the Umbrella you know. He worked for a division called "White Umbrella". White Umbrella is our team of top scientists, researchers, assassins, and business men. It is a very small, very elite, and very dangerous faction designed strictly for events like Raccoon's demise. Arklae and Wesker are top notch members of White Umbrella, and that code book is their heart and soul….understand?

**Chris:** I still don't get what's in this for me.

**Trent:** That is the next important factor _(pulls a photo out of a wallet)_ does this girl look familiar to you?

**Chris:** Claire? _(very upset, preparing to attack Trent) _What kind of sick fucking game is this? What did you do to my sister!

**Trent:** Not what I did, but what Umbrella plans to do my friend…you see after your Anti-Umbrella squad left town, she came looking for you and ended up getting caught up in Raccoon's final hours before its destruction. I met with her and recruited her to rescue a little girl name Sherry Birkin….at the moment all else you need to know is that while trying to find you after leaving Raccoon City, she was captured and Umbrella is holding her somewhere that even _I_ don't know about. All I know is that it is a secret island prison facility. Listen, that book is the catalyst that will bring Umbrella to a screeching halt and you to your sister. Enough said. This is where I get out.

**Chris:** Get out? Wait, you're not coming with me?

**Trent**: As I said earlier, I cannot help you any further, and will also be out of touch until your services are further needed. Carl, _(addressing driver)_ after I get out please take Mr. Redfield to the outskirts of Legacy Village, you know where to go after that. And Chris, just leave everything you don't need in the car, I'd hate to see a zombie get you simply because you over-packed _(laughs as he exits car)_ I look forward to working with you on happier occasions the next time we meet _(door shuts)._

**Trent gets out of the car, slipping the vial into his coat, and then disappearing into the darkness as the door shuts and the car rolls away **

**Scene IX**

**Arklae has managed to make his way to the security room of the facility. He picks up the phone only to see that it is dead, and that all the monitors' work, but he has no sound from any of them. We see the code book on the table behind him. **

**Arklae:** Shit, it would just be my luck to get locked down in this hell hole cleaning up Umbrella's mistakes. But if senior authority back at white umbrella were to find out I ran from the scene it'd be my ass. This would be so much easier if Wesker were here. _(Begins tapping keys on a keyboard in front of one of the monitors)_ Damn it, nothing. You'd think that Umbrella would check to make sure these stupid pieces of shit worked every once in awhile.

**Arklae begins to turn and walk away from the security room when he sees a bright flash on one of the screen, he turns and looks and on the monitor we see that Chris has just entered town and encountered his first undead in the city **

**Arklae:** Redfield? I can't fucking believe this, if my day wasn't bad enough already. _(takes a long thoughtful pause)_ Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems, this is my opportunity to finally take over my branch of White Umbrella, I mean with Wesker out of the way, I can show those suit and tie fucks that not only can I clean up a biological nightmare, but that I still get my other important jobs done in the mean time, ha! _(watches monitor more intently)_ Look at him go! How could he possibly know how to defeat those things so easily…unless _(fearful look comes across his face)_ unless the tables have been turned. I get it now **Arklae begins darting around the security room with his hands on his head, pacing back and forth, extremely nervously **After Wesker's death in Raccoon they must be subsidizing White Umbrella. Redfield wasn't sent here for me to kill him, he was sent to kill me! Well, haha, I figured you guys out. I'm gunna prove you assholes wrong **At this point Arklae has gone totally insane **just try to come and get me Redfield, you're about to enter a nightmare you'll never forget.


End file.
